Micro-encapsulation is a process in which tiny particles or droplets are surrounded by a coating to result in tiny capsules. Micro-encapsulation may be used to encapsulate food ingredients, enzymes, cells or a vast number of other materials on a micro scale.
There are a number of different micro-encapsulation techniques. These can be broadly categorized as either physical or chemical processes. One type of physical process is referred to as “spinning disk” encapsulation.
The spinning disk encapsulation process uses a disk that rotates at high speeds, driven by a motor or other drive equipment. A spray is created by passing a fluid across or through the rotating disk. Centrifugal energy translates the fluid into a fine horizontal droplet spray.
The spinning disk process may be used for other types of atomization in addition to encapsulation. Numerous improvements to spinning disk atomizers (and encapsulators) have been made. A drawback of single disk atomizers is that the amount of liquid passing through the flow area is small. To obtain higher throughput, one improvement has been the use of multi-layered disks.